


Blankets, Ice Cream and Suprises

by Star_Trashinum



Series: Trans Riko and Genderfluid Yo [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Ice Cream, Kissing, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trashinum/pseuds/Star_Trashinum
Summary: Some good ol', straight to the point, melt-your-heart fluff.I wanted to make this AU a series cause its honestly adorable and is just fun to write.





	Blankets, Ice Cream and Suprises

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in an AU where Riko is trans (FtM).  
> Also, Yo is genderfluid (Hence why Riko messes it up accidentally)

“Faster Riko, faster!" Yo cheered as they made their way down the grocery store aisle; Riko pushing the cart Yo was currently sitting in.

"As much as I'd love to, baby, it's really dangerous, and I don't want to hurt you," Riko curtly replied, kissing the top of his girlfriend's head, "now, bring out the list so I can see what we need." Yo listed off the assortment of items the two needed: eggs, bread, milk, and the like. Since the two were still going to school, the only time they usually had to get things like groceries was on the weekend, or on days when one of them wasn't busy with homework or work. Yo then proposed that they spend the day cleaning and organizing their apartment, then getting groceries late in the evening before dinner, which Riko agreed with; they'd get a lot done, which was always his top priority. The couple wove through each of the aisles, Riko in a pair of Yo's pyjama pants, adorned with little pictures of sailboats, and a baggy baseball tee, while Yo wore one of Riko's hoodies and a pair of his shorts. Riko looked down as he pushed the cart to see Yo, happily stacking the groceries, smiling all the while. "I'm so happy to call you my boyfriend," Riko cooed, looking at Yo, who looked up to Riko with a small pout on her face, "sorry, sorry, my girlfriend; I should have asked."

Yo blew a kiss to Riko to help calm his nerves, before smiling back at him, "It's alright, dear; I'll remember to tell you too." Riko looped the cart around the frozen food aisle (In which they had to pass through quickly, or else Yo would have jumped out of the car to get a box of pizza pockets, which Riko knew would end badly) and ended up in the frozen treats aisle, walking through to check if they needed something here.

“Riko Riko Riko!” Yo suddenly exclaimed, waving her hands to catch his attention, “I have an idea of what we should do tonight for dinner!”

“Hmm, what is it Yo?” Riko asked, curious of Yo’s boundless enthusiasm, something that made every moment with her wonderful.

“Okay, so we’ll each take one of these bags,” Yo began as she held up two paper grocery bags, “then we’ll each pick each other random ice cream flavours and see if we like them!” Riko smiled as he watched the enthusiasm on Yo’s face from her spontaneous idea, which was pretty good, all things considered.

“Okay, I’ll go first then; then I'll help you get out of the cart so you can pick next,” Riko told Yo, as she combed up and down the frost covered doors; looking for a strange, but good-tasting flavour. He finally stopped, picking up a small tub, before putting it inside the brown bag to hide the label from his girlfriend. “Yo, you can look now, I picked my flavour,” Riko called out, as he helped Yo out of the cart, turning around at her request so that she could pick her own mystery ice cream

Yo paced around for a while, scanning each and every shelf until she found the flavour she was looking for, before putting it in her own paper bag. “Okay, I think we’re all good now; time to pay!” Yo announced, kissing Riko’s cheek before she pushed the cart toward the register.

 

* * *

 

 

-DING-

Riko hurried over towards the oven, opening it as he put on a mitt, lifting the pizza out of the oven and onto a ceramic plate. “Pizza’s done, gonna let it cool for a sec; did you finish setting up?” he shouted from their kitchen, looking over to see a thumbs-up appear from the mess of pillows and blankets that was previously their couch. Riko got out a pizza cutter from a nearby drawer, cutting the pizza up before walking to the living room, placing the tray down on a coffee table. Riko turned around to see Yo, giving her trademark salute, covered in at least three blankets, with an array of pillows and blankets forming a small fort for the two of them. Riko got inside and sat right next to Yo, who covered Riko in her blankets, making a warm, two-person cocoon. The couple went through an assortment of movies, watching mostly comedies as they tried to stifle their laughter with pizza in their mouths. After a few, Yo nudged Riko’s shoulder, who was watching intensely, pointing over to the freezer.

“Baby baby; can we eat the mystery ice cream now?” Yo begged, tugging on Riko’s sleeve, giving him her biggest puppy dog eyes, which Riko promptly gave into. Yo clapped as she watched Riko arrive back with the two bags, which marked with eachother’s names, before handing Yo her bag and an accompanying spoon. “Okay okay, let’s take off the top and get a big spoonful at the same time!,” Yo decided, popping the lid off the tub as Riko readied his own, “1… 2… 3… go!”

“Mmmmmm… I think mine is… some sort of nut?” Riko questioned, looking at Yo as she nodded her head in agreement, “Is it… peanut butter?”

“Nope, but nice try!”, Yo finally answered, finishing her own spoonful, “It was pistachio; I know it’s a popular flavour, but I figured it would be hard to guess!” Yo tasted the ice cream in her mouth looking quizzical at what the flavour could be. She opened her mouth to guess what her flavour was, but decided to take another scoop, eyes narrowing at the taste of it. “It’s really bitter, but not horrible at all,” Yo slowly described, scratching her head as she tried to think of what she was having, “is it chocolate and green tea?”

“Hehe, you were close, but you missed the mark a bit,” Riko began, taking a bit of Yo’s ice cream with her own spoon, “It was coffee ice cream, which is really good, honestly.”

Yo nodded understandingly, then took another bite of ice cream. “Hmmmm… this is pretty good, but you seem to like it more,” Yo began, as she held out a spoonful of ice cream, “do you want to take turns feeding each other?”

“Mmmm, that sounds like a better idea; good thinking, love,” Riko agreed, taking a small bite from Yo’s spoon, the other hand cradling Yo’s head, kissing her as they shared the ice cream. Riko pushed a bit into the kiss, letting Yo taste more and more of the ice cream, before finally breaking the kiss, leaving Yo flustered and embarrassed. Riko giggled, watching as Yo brought up a blanket over her face, trying to hide both her blush and big smile from Riko. “Now, how did that taste?” Riko warmly asked, smiling as he lowered the blanket, revealing a very red Yo.

“I-It was… really hot- I mean good… I mean… uhhhhhn,” Yo mumbled, face reddening as she sank into her seat, “I’ll take the p-pistachio, then.” Riko gently smiled as he took another spoonful of his ice cream, holding it out to Yo, who gladly took a bit. Riko went down to take another scoop of the pistachio ice cream, but suddenly felt something cold press against his nose, looking up to see Yo, laughing with her spoon held out. “Oh my gosh Riko, you’re so clumsy!” Yo said sarcastically as she inched closer to Riko, kissing the part of his nose that was covered in ice cream, “See? I even had to clean it up for you and everything!” Riko’s face squinted a bit in anger, but quickly developed into a laugh as he kissed Yo’s nose back, with a smile as wide as Yo’s.

“This is so cheesy and romantic, Yo; we’re in a pillow fort, feeding each other ice cream like a bunch of dorks,” Riko began, resting his back onto the couch, “I couldn’t have it any other way.”

“You’re absolutely right; you are a big dork,” Yo giggled, kissing Riko’ forehead as she took Riko’s tub from his hands, putting both their tubs back onto the coffee table, “You’re my big dork, though, and I love you soooo much!”

Riko let out a yelp of surprise as Yo jumped on top of him, the two laughing. Staring into his girlfriend’s eyes, Riko lost himself in momentary bliss until he felt the familiar touch of Yo’s lips against his, to which he gladly returned. The two laid there sharing in their kiss until Yo propped herself back up, eyes drooping slightly but smile just as bright. “You make me so happy Riko,” Yo tiredly confessed, letting out a big yawn as she rested her head onto Riko’s shoulder, “I just want moments like this to never end.” Riko gave a warm smile in return, nuzzling Yo as he grabbed one of the blankets nearby and draped it on top of them, watching as she wrapped her arms around Riko and fell asleep. Riko brought his sleeping girlfriend a bit closer, using his spare hand to brush away her bangs, and kissed Yo’s forehead, softly whispering a “good night” before joining his girlfriend in a well-deserved rest.


End file.
